i refuse to lose you
by polkadotpublicty
Summary: It were a beautiful start , but knowing me , knowing how life loves to take away my joy i knew it weren't to long before the storm came.
1. Chapter 1

Bura Breifs

a name. To some that name maybe spolied rich and beautiful and to others Daughter sister and friend. But to me that name ment love, My love. she is the one soul person who knows the depth of my mind ,heart , and body, she knows every insecurity and every flaw i tried desperatley to hide from my friends and famiy she knows the man behind the son goofy innocent exteiror .. and .. i ... know her. i know every brusie on her delicate heart and i know everything her eyes had seen and her mouth has not told. i love her and only her

**How it all started **

The first time i saw Bra were at the infomary in her dome shaped home. My mother were taking care of Bulma while Videl held the small child, Videl pregnant herself thought Vegeta should hold the Baby but the saiyan prince wasnt there so she gave her to a 12 year old Trunks who started at her with such admiration in a way only a brother could. we sat in the hallway on a bench i know thats not normal in other homes but it were capsule corp. Videl smiled at the sight with a hand on her belly

"Goten that'll be you soon , but you'll be a big uncle not a big brother " she smiled i blushed and nodded

Trunks so wrapped up in the small creature that he didnt notice me peeking at the baby over her shoulder her little eyes were closed her mouth were parted as a her little body heived up and down and those rosy cheeks would move a little and her fingers would move slightly

it was as if she were trying to get use to not being in such a small area.

"Okay guys let me take her to get ready she hasnt meet her mother yet " Trunks smiled down at the baby while handing her to Videl who went down the hall with her

**Six teen years later **

it were the first day for summer i were fours a graduate from college and still had not gotten a job i major in Journalism and apperently that job were not in demand now a days , so you wonder what a grown as man did with his life. Trained i Trained all winter and spring , i reached super saiyan three and planned to go to four. intill Trunks found me in the desert dying i took it to far and almost died. He had to drag me to the RT tank at his house i wete in there for a month how i know i opened my eyes in the green healing water and people would be there my mother in piticular came the most then Pan sometimes Bulma. But the most intresting time were when Bura also know as Bra came

Me and her werent close at all and barely knew one another. but she stood there on the glass with her body pressed agaisnt the glass.i were shocked and jumped a little as i inturruptedher following the bubbles inside the tank with a bored look. she jumped also anx smiled excitily she turned her head away from me while pointing at ny face i followed to what had her attention and it were a Man well an Andriod. 17 to be exzact he shook his head at her and frowned she turned her head slowly back to the tank and looked at the bubbles optimistic as words fell from her lips as the Andriod replied clearly upset she sighed and turn around and left. it were like a sopa opera in a foreign language i wanted know so badly what he had said to her to ruin her spirt

I woke up and could feel the water being drained from the tank and saw Trunks Bulma and Bra. i had on onlu spandex shorts as i emerged into the air it were cold but i were just happy to be free. as i steped out water dripping from my body my hair wet i could see Bra Briefs turn her head to the side with a deep blush it were the most cutest thing i ever since like a kid who cover their eyes during a bad part of a movie

"Geesh Goten put this on before you give my daughter a heart attack "Bulma said while handing him CC pj pants and shirt Trunks chuckled at me i were painfullly embarssed

"Mom!" Bra screamed also embarrssed with her eyes shut

i put on the clothes "Bra keep it down before 17 comes in here thinking your under attack " Bulma laugh

"Mom that is not funny " Bra says in a serious tone

"Goten what the hell were you thinking " Trunks laughed "You let a desertwhoop your ass"

i put on the shirt while saying "Trunks those are fighting words " i chuckle back then my eyes darted to the blue haired girl standing by Trunks with her eyes closed "You can open your eyes now "

she at first closed them tightly and fluttered them then she slowly one by one opened them she then stared at me

i turn toward the window "What time is it ?" i asked

Bulma looked at her watch "12:34 am"

"Bra " we heard a voice from outside she rolled her eyes "Yes "

"Your father needs you " she sighed then her eyes met mine "Well im happy your alive Night Mom Night Guys " then she left

that night i stayed at CC


	2. Chapter 2

**Bura rules **

1.) No going anywhere without her body guard unless Trunks and Vegeta were there

2.) No going into the GR ever !

3.) No dating unless the sorry sun of a bitch can last 5 mintues agasint Vegeta

Those were her rules. See Bura is weak very weak almost human weak. And we have seen many times when the dead walked the earth. Vegetas worrys that one of his enemys would come after her and there were many including the whole ginyu force freiza cell nappa raditz pui and many many more thats why she had a body guard. Bulma had worked on 17 to make him the perfect guard for her, she wanted her daughter to live some type of life and that were the only way Vegeta would let her.

i didnt see Bra much after that summer but the day my father came back changed everything

Next thing i know Vegeta dragging me and Trunks to CC and i see a kid thats my father. i were pissed i had a date that night , my mother were crying about my fathers age ,and i were being forced by My dad and Vegeta to Go, but things didnt turn out that way

as everybody were in the take off room i chatted on my phone. Gohan and Bulma were at the computers Dad and Trunks were loading the spaceship Videl were screaching for Pan. as im trying to hear the girl on my line thr space ship leaves without me while Videl yelled Pans name i dropped my phone and looked up at it leave and thats when i saw here in her famous outfit standing next to her father my eyes jumped out the socketts as my mouth dropped she were smirking while looking up i guess because of Pan mischevious ways then her eyes fall and meet mine i can see her blush deeply and blink to the side avoiding my gaze

how could Vegeta let her dress like that

we all went into the living room everyone fussing after Pan Vegeta had left and 17 werent there i guess since the house was filled with saiyans he werent to worried

Bra set on a couch by herself with her arms crossed over her chest as Bulma sat near mother as she cried and Videl by them. Gohan were higly pissed and Joined Vegeta in the GR

my mother cried "I can't believe he is a kid again he has done it ! this is the last time " i wanted to go outersoace and kill my father

"Chi don't cry honey please "Bulma said softly

"Pan i can not believe her !" Videl spat "Im going to have Vegeta beat her since my spankings are clearly not enough"

Bra chuckled "You can't blame her "

Videl glared at Bra "You knew about this?..This was planned?"

"No .. she almost had tears in her eyes when couldnt go and i understood where she came from " Videl relaxed a little

"Mom dint Cry " i say silently but enough for everyone could hear me

"Okay ladies lets go to the spa we all need to relax i have to go run a company you have to deal with Goku and You have a runaway daughter "

the women got up solemly and headed out "What about me Mom ?" Bra asked with a hint of begging

"Bra you can go but you have to call 17 " Bra huffed "Nevermind " "Sorry honey " was all Bulma said as they left

i looked up from the chair i were sitting on at Bra she seemed upset

"I can't believe Pan left me ,it were planned this morning when we found out about the mission "

"So you did plan it it why did you lie " i asked

"And get grounded and stuck with 17 all week well that doesnt matter anyways since Trunks wont be here and daddy trains im out of luck "

i sigh at the scared expression on her face she looked so stressted and tired "he really bothers you ?"

"hes just everywhere i go when i sleep when i wake up when i go out im being suffocated "

"Well what if i come over Trunks is gone i need a new best friend " she shot up her head and smiled she ran and jumped in my lap to hug me

"You would do that?" she asked while looking in my eyes

"I would do it for you " i say i didnt know where it came from but i meant

"Under one condition dont wear clothes like this anymore " she blushed and looked down


	3. Chapter 3

Trunks Dad and Pan have been gone for 3 months now. i missed them Pan and Trunks at least im use to father leaving.,But Bra has cheered me up. i go to CC ay least three times a week and spend time with her we have gotten close being with her takes me away from my mother whos in a deep depression all my life i seen her cry so much its surprisingly she has and tears left to were the same thing each time i went over there Bra face would lite up she would tell 17 over and over that i was a saiyan and not to worry and we would go some where or do something around the house and we talked actually got to know one another i told her of my struggling career as a journalist and the next day she bought me a car i made her take it back and explained to her that was too much and she had a hard time understanding why i wouldnt take the car. She told me of her dreams of making space ships one day incase earths next threat comes and we have to take a trip to New Namek. She had stop dressing so provocative. At this point in our history we were just friends. but it were something i needed in my week those three days of Bra. Of course Vegeta and Bulma were to busy getting ready for threats and trips to Namek since Goku called and said they had made enemies to notice our bonding which we only did when 17 gave us privacy.

**These feelings**

one day i came over and walk over CC and could no find Bra i check the east wing(Bluma and Vegetas wing) , the South wing(Bras and Trunks), the west (The labs) , and the north ( game room kitchen etc. there are three levels to CC and i were on the first of the south wing

ding

Bra came running out of the elevator, when she saw me she looked like she were in tears and so terrified she ran into my arms as her body shook like a dog i hugged her back lightly Bra were really weak and fraigle

she pulled away from me"Goten lets get out of here "

i nodded as i looked at her "Okay where you want t-" i stopped when i saw finger prints bruised on her wrist

i could feel myself power up

ding

"I don't know why you insist on running away from m- " Bra face frightens up as she runs behind me as 17 walks around the coner

im at lost for words "Oh Goten hello "17 said

then he grab Bra hard pulling her upper body down as he marched away and in one swift move Goten grab her back into his chest

"Stay away from her " he spits out

17 turns around and smiles "Vegeta or Bulma arent home they left me in charge " he stats simple

"i dont give a damn about That" Goten says feeling Bra look at him he looked down back at her and smile "Lets go " he says softluy and she smiles "Okay" they walk away

"Hey! where do you think your going ?"17 aaid chasing after them

Goten ran with Bra intow the reached an elevator and went to the second floor of the labs wing then ran up the stairs to the third floor all while laughing they run into an abandon Closet and run in laughing out of breath all they could were stare into each other eyes as they gawfed

Bra laughs turned steady then dissapeared so did his she steps closer to him and they grab and rub each others elbows and embrace each other. she rests her head on his shoulder

"Thank you Goten " she whispered he grab the back of her hair softly

"It were my pleasure "he said back

they sat back against the wall in the cramp space and talked

"has any man ever challenged Vegeta ?" i asked with a laugh

she laughed to "of course not " then her smile faded " i use to think i were ugly , but no it were just my crazy ripped father "

i could tell i hit a soft spot she moved her lips "wheres your favorite place to go ?" she asked

i think about rather i should tell her she did just opened up to me

"Its not a place well its a memory not even mine ,but i like to go in my living room and stare at tge pictures of my parents wedding , Mom her smiles are so beautiful in those pictures" i say as she leans her her head on me

"Why did you use to dress that way "i asked

she were quiet then spoke "I were trying to seduce 17 , to make him hurt me and then tell my father i know its stupid , but im desperate "she says full of shame

"Bra i couldnt even think him touching you " i say she looks up at mei looked back at her and im serious

her mouth moves "Can I ... Can i touch your chest " she asked im at lost

"Why ?" she blushed "i never touched a mans chest before " she admitted

he rose up his shirt and she watch his muscles move she picked upher small hand and ran it across my chest exploring me intill i fell asleep to her careeses


	4. Chapter 4

Bam

me and Bra jumped up and woke up to see the door off its hinges to see Vegeta standing there looking less than happy

"Dad" Bra said

Vegeta grab her by her arm to pick her up

"Ouch dad! what are you doing ?"

Vegeta turn to her "What are you doing ? in here ! with him "he yelled at her

"Goten saved me from that crazy Android,i dont know whats wrong with him but hes broken he Bruised my wrist and threatened to put me in the GR at full gravity thats why ran from him "

Vegeta face grew angeir by the second he struggled "Go To your mother "

"But dadd-"

"Go !" he yelled at her she shut up and looked at Goten then left

Vegeta stared me down "I don't know why or how but since you came my daughter hasn't been following the rules so i would like you to keep away from her "

my face grew hot as i stood up "I cant do that Vegeta " i say as i stood a few inches above him towering him

the prince smiled "Oh really " then i can fell my insides touching my spine as vegeta fist punched in my stomach i double over in pain and past out the last thing i see is Vegeta smirking down on me

i woke up in a living room in a much smaller house i were in Gohans house

"Oh shit Bra" i got up and flew high speed to west city and hit the ground people were everywhere so o had to hide my powers

im running through crowds of dozens of people i see so many faces but i try to focus on her blue eyes i make it to the CC compound

and burst through the doors like a mad man

i look through rooms yelling Her name yelling Bulmas heck yelling Vegetas

as each room i check the more empty i felt "No No No fuck " i say out loud

i been here for hours just wandering around i walk to that closet we we're in last night and sat down and remebered her head on my shoulder i close my eyes

after a while i open them and looked around the room and saw a picture of a man and a women in a tux and white gown i unfolded the picture it were of my parents my eyes widen as i turned it around and a message from Bra were on it

Dear Goten,

im so sorry for dragging you into this. My parents(dad) is taking me out of the country for a vaction so i can live a little . i dont want to go i didnt want to leave you i cherish our friendship and what you did for me last night i never experience anything like that and i know it were a once in a life time oppurtunity. ill be back and i hope you still want to be my friend. My dad deactivated 17 so dont worry

love Bura Briefs

i fold the picture and hold it to my chest and relax a little , but not fully not intill i see those deep blue eyes


	5. Chapter 5

**waiting game**

Its been 2 months and the Briefs had not returned. I were lonley you can say Trunks and Pan were gone ,Gohan were consoling Videl , and Vegeta took Bra away so that meant i had to mingle with humans which i didnt like because the Women saw me as a piece of meat which i didnt mind once upon a time , but im over twenty five now and actually want a coverstation. The Males where always jealous of me and Trunks we had the best features , women, and cars. So i decide i were having midlife crisis. so i put my application on a career website with my number and email. Weeks went by as i took care of the house to give my mother a break ,shes doing one day i get a call from an publist Juan Ling.

"Hello Son Goten Speaking " i answer normally

"Hello My names Jaun Ling with the Japan weekly newspaper " my heart sped up fast

"Yes Sir How can i help you "

"Well i read on your profile Your go with stealth and can blend with any crowd"

"Well yes i can look older or younger and i trained myself physically to hide when need to be hidden "

"Hmm i see You seem perfect for the job see im trying to take down the big dogs Senators , but see most of my men are high profilers. i need you because your un known and Your physically fit for this job but my question to you are you mentally ?"

and with out an ounce of doubt or uncertainty i said "Yes Sir "

"Okay You go the job , we should meet next tuesday at the Coach inn in south city room 224 "

"Okay sir thank you"

i hung up and ran from my room into the living room where my mother were standing dusting the couch

i grab her and swung her around she were surprised in shocked then laugh

"Son what are you doing put me down ha ha why are you so happy" i put her down and smile

"i got a job!" my mother lite up and hugged me

"Oh honey im so proud of you "

ww pull apart i grab her coat and hat and put it on her

"Goten what are you doing ? " i drag her out tge door

"Im taking you Out "My mother smiled as we got in the car

a month later i put together a portfolio of Mayors ,senators , embassortors at brothels in the Plaza hotel. They would buy a room buy the women then buy the drugs. some of them were married. i snuck in and out really quick i took pictures of the drugs naked women and the Men, i had type the story and it were this time i had grown a thick un even beard on my cheeks and my hair stood up like My fathers. i had no time for grooming i started smoking cigars. This would be my big break one of the brothel women had even gotten pregnant this was huge

i walked into my boss office and he sat behind a huge desk i sat down infront of him and slide the floder to him. He opened it and his eyes widen as he smiled and closed it . He open his drawer and grab a camera and a check book 950,750 dollars he wrote my eyes widen

"You did a good job kid " Jaun said as he grab the camera and snapped a picture of me "Your Front page "

i felt so proud of myself the article sold 1.4 millon in its firts week i earned 10 cent per copy. it were every where it cause such a stir in the media. Mayors were divored Senators were fired it were huge !. i took Gohan Videl and Mom out to celebrate my success. hired me permantly .

a week later after the story leaked i got a call from her

i were in my room at my comptuer when i heard my cell ring i answer it

"Hello "

"Senators Sin with her " i heard a beautiful soft voice read the title to my article

"Bra Br " i dont believe it

"Goten your huge ! " she exclaimed i really didnt give a damn about that article right now we grew silent

"I miss you " i say softly

"Goten im coming Back tomomrow " my heart must of leap out of my chest abd kissed the sky

"You are ?!" i smiled into the phone

"Yes"she chuckled "So are Pan Trunks and Goku they are sechduled to land later this week "

i smile

"Come meet me at my house tomomrow ill be home by 3 "

"I wouldnt miss it"

"Bye Goten"

"Bye Bra "

i must of went to sleep the happiest man that night on earth

i woke up shaved my face and cut my hair to its usaul sideward spikes. i left at 2 and went into the city i bought daisys.

i waited in the yard of CC i were a bit early but i dont care. it were3:05 when Bulmas Jet door opened and i braced myself with the flowers in my hand. Bulma came out while saying "Home sweet home"

then Vegeta with his eyes on me. and then i heard a light thump and saw her little feet as she closed the door. and look at her home then a me. she had her blue hair hanging almost to her waist her blue eyes grew bigger as her lips did she smiled at me as she walked my way. she wore skinny jeans and a shirt that slighlty showed her belly at the bottom. she looked so mature so different then before it felt like 5 years . she walked to me

and stare at me. as Bulma giggles

"I saw your picture in the news paper i were looking forward to seeing you all shaggy" she teased

i smile sideways "if i knew you liked it i wouldve kept it " she blushes i love when she blushes i couldnt take it no more i grab her by her wasit and back and hug her her face falls into my chest as she hugs me around my waist. her blue hair in my nose smelled like melons

Bulma Cleared her throat as her and Vegeta stood there

"Well hello Goten "Bulma walk to me and opened her arms for a hug i let go of Bra amd hug Bulma

"Would you like to stay for dinner ?" she asked as we pulled apart i nodded my head

"Yes"

"Okay great Come on Bra lets go unpack " Her mother told her

i gave her the flowers before she went inside she thanked me and smelled themas she walked inside i turn my head to Vegeta would stood there deathly still looking no where into space as if he were defeated he then walked slowly into the house past me.

that were werid

We ate dinner and talk about Dad Pan and Trunks coming back. Bulma retired to bed and Vegeta to the Gr. It left me and Bra at the table

"hows chi chi " Bra asked

"Shes better " i say not wanting to talk about that

it grew quiet

"Well what do you want to do " she asked

i thought about it. what i really wanted were to sleep with her not sexual . well i did but i couldnt because she said she cherished our friendship. , but what i meant were to lay down beside her and hold her in my arms as we sleep. but i couldnt ask her of that

"Lets watch a movie "

we sat in the livinv room watching a comedy as bra dozed off she were clearly tired from her flight her head where on my shoulder.i were watching the movie by myself and decide to leave


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiding **

I didnt go back to CC for awhile and ignored Bra calls and texts. I didnt know what i were doing shes 18 for crying out loud im bying her flowers standing up to her father wanting her, shes had no life really without being guarded and monitored. Im twenty seven at the peek of my career im ready for the next step a house of my own and also a family and i couldn't rush her into that she needs to live she finally broken free from her body guard i couldnt take that away from her no i care about her to much to that and the way to ensure her a chance to go out into the world and experience life would be for me to stay away from her i knew my feelings grew deeply for her when she were tooken away from me and i were so happy when she came back , but i can not be selfish and take her.

my plan were working intill on unfortane afternoon. Trunks Dad and Pan came back of course Gohan threw me in the car to help hold down Pan if she tried to drove to CC and i broke out in sweat trying to stay clear of Bra , but i couldnt help but wonder if she were sad or crying because i were ignoring her. Boy were i wrong

There were Trunks Pan and dad coming out of the Ship looking like they took quiet the beating the Parents attack them first while i stayed in the Back. I could hear small clinks walking getting closer but paid no mine and next thing i know Bra is infront me with her eye brows Touching hands on her hips not smiling at all

i kind of smiled at her were she angry ? ...

"Why have you been ignoring me Son Goten" im shocked she put me on the spot i look around as everyone looks at us

"Bra nows not the time" i said but she wiped her long hair in my face which kind of pissed me off but i could act on it because so many people were around

she turned around sighed and smiled at her Brother and ran to hug him

"Trunks ! i miss you " he laughed and hugged her back "I miss you to sis " Bra then Hugged Pan and dad

Trunks looked at me and i advoided eye contact. i advoided him for the rest of the day ctually


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiding part 2**

Later that night

Gohan Mom and Videl left with Pan who were grounded intill forever , And Bulma dragged off with Trunks. Dad well lets just say is kicked out of my mothers house and is sleeping at . Vegeta you know he has been unsually distance from me , but i didnt mind.

but right now i have Bra in her hall way arms crossed waiting for an explaination

"Speak up !" she demanded

"Listen Bra can we go some where private "i asked not wanting to talk with her family around

she huffed "We cant leave " she says as she looks at her finger nails "Besides i have a date at 10"

"What !" i yelled this made my blood boil " Yeah " she smiled smiply i didnt know what poessed me to do thid but i grab her by he waist and covered her mouth and ran into her room she kicked and squirmed.i opened her window and flew away from her stopped struggling after a while. we landed in a nearby forest and i sat her down

as soon as i uncovered her mouth she said "Take me home "

"I cant do that " i say shecwalks up in my face filled with attitude

"Take " she pause "me home " i look back her with just as much attitude

"No" she smirked "fine ill walk" then she did it again wiped her straight hair in my face and eyes . i were pissed

i grab her waist and arm and turnef her around

"Listen i dont like your attitude "

"Whatever Goten you left me and has been ignoring me so i don't care what you like or dislike " for some reason she look beautiful under the moon light talking back to me

"i have to go Bra , ill be gone for a while " her eyes droop in worry

"Where are you going " she asked softly

"To train "

"All by yourself again ?" she asked sadly i nodded and grab her cheek

"Don't worry about me Bra "

"Don't die " she said lowly

"Can you do something for me " i ask her

she nodded

"Be still " she looked confused but froze up when my head titled and came closer to hers my lips met hers and i kissed her all the while shes frozen

i pull apart and look at her with her eyes closed nose flared breathing heavily

screw my plan i know its selfish ,but i wanted her to mine and only mine

she opened her eyes and looked at me

i stared back and grab her hand come on

i flew her to her window and droped her on the seal and floated while we looked at each other

"Wait for me Bra , it'll be long before i come back , but ill come back for you "

she looked at me pained as tears came out her eyes "How long "

"i don't know " i say honestly

"i'll wait Goten " she says

i hugged her goodbye and started flying away when i heard a wait and and a scream Bra jumped out her window and fell down i hurry to catch her as we hit the ground we roll down the grass lawn

i land on top of her i quickly shift my weight off of her and look down at her shes breathing heavily looking into my eyes

" kiss me again " i grab her neck and bring her to my mouth this time she kisses back. i know saying goodbye is hard but shes making it impossible

as luck would have it the sprinklers came on soaking us her white cotton dress were sticking to her body. i had to leave before i did something drasic

i got up and help her up i hugged her one last time

as she cried "ill be back" she nodded i took flighgt in the air as she stood beneath me on the fround i looked down at her and turned my back i heard her yell my name but i didnt turn around i flew away and could her her call my name again while running after me. i had to go so i speed up and left her in the field

i landed home packed and kiss my mother goodbye


	8. Chapter 8

**That deadful day **

six months since i left Bra and six months i spent Taining on these snowy montains. and i felt something terrible an evil ki in west city i also felt my whole family , The Briefs , and the chestnuts there i felt Vegeta and Piccolo power up as long as my Dad Trunks Gohan and Pan

something terrible is happening

i fly over the city i can see fire smoke cars flipped over sirens it were cauos. i flew to were i felt Gohans ki i landing by his side as he laif on the grown cuts to his face

i help him up "What happen !" ask loudly over the sirens and screams as people fled the city

"Shenron" he breathed out "From the black start dragon ball where the hell have yoy been things been crazy around her "

"Shenron doing this yes he beats dad in super saiyan form !" i look at him and started getting nervous

"Vegeta piccolo 18 me he beat us all we need dende or senzu beans to get our energy to power up to ss2 " i nodde understanding

"Mom Videl .. Bra wheres Bra !" i asked

"They fled i dont know where they are "

"They are by them sevles!?" gohan nodded

"Look Goten you have to focus your the only one with the energy to hold him off intill bulma gets back with the senzu beans "

Goten worried and looked at the dangerous city wondering where she was but theres no time to worry he furrowed his eye brows and nodded

"Aha" we hear a girly scream "Pan ! Goten Go !" me and Gohan flew in to see Pan being held by her hair screaming and crying and Pain

Gohan blindly charged at them and Shenron through a blast at him througing him into a buliding i started to charge but i was inturruptted by a blast and rubble flying every where Trunks Where glowing golden with is hair spiked arms spreaded out (Like when he fought pefect cell the first time )

the sky darken he looked just like Brolly. he ran and kneed him in the stomach Shenron doubled over in pain as he dropped Pan her limp body fell and i ran to catch her

"Goten " i hear Trunks say in a demon voice "Get Pan and Gohan out of here "

"What about you " "Go!" he yelled i nodded through pan over my shoulder and grabbed gohans arm i flew away from where Trunks where and placed them in a Park not to far from the city i heard a helicopter and looked up to see Bulma landing

she hoped out with a Brown bag she looked at Pan "Oh poor baby " Pan had a gash in her left thigh "Hurry Bulma we need their help " as soon as i said that we saw a blinding light i turned around slowly as we heard a nuclear bomb explostion Thrre bulidings that were surrounding Trunks fell into each other we watched as the windows broke glass where everywhere i couldnt hear anything but a constant buzz

then i yelled "TRUNKS!"

"My baby over there " Bulma cried i run to her snatch a few beansand flew toward the destruction while yelling "Bulma Pan ! Gohan! give then the bean "

flying through the gray lighting sky i could feel me go Super saiyan then supersaiyan ywo then three i could feel my veins and muscles in hance

Trunks you better not die on me man i kept thinking how i baically ignored everyone and kept thinging that they all could be dead even ny father

i see as a figure flues through the buliding straught like a bullet but when he reaches the outer building he is holding Trunks who has knocked out of super saiyan i follow them

they fall in some rumble Vegeta is still consious i had him a bean he takes it and swallos it the i force one into Trunks he slowly flutters his blue eyes

"What happen ?" i smiled a thankful one

"You got your ass handed to you thats what happen " i say as i hug him

"Sorry to inturrupt your reunion , But Look " me and Trunks looked up to see shenron standing above us

knowing Trunks were to weak to transform right now i yelled at the same time of Vegeta

"Trunks go find your sister " Vegeta turned his head at me and growled i looked at him innocently

He turns back to his Son i breath a little "Trunks You must give a bean to Kakkort where he is okay !" Trunks nodded

"Good luck" he says as he runs out of the city

"Ha ha ha Didnt i beat you already Vegeta "

Vegeta looked at me "Okay Brat ready i nodded" and watched as Vegeta powered to Ss2

he was flawless breath taking hes fighting form were sleek and perfect

i started to go help him but he yelled at me "Stay away Brat "

After a while Vegeta couldnt keep up Shenron through him in the rubble making a huge crater as he rose his pake scally hand and i watch him prepare a sun sized Blast

i looked in horror as i went to try to save him then i heard a voice

"Stay back sun " then i felt a ki join us then im being pulled by someone

i wake Up to see the whole city is sand completley gone i looke up to see my dad holdong vegeta and me

"Goten" i hear some one say

"Goten !" i turn to see Bra she had on a cc jacket with blue jeans with her hair in a pony tail and she never looked so beautiful


	9. Chapter 9

I got Up fast and ran to her thanking God she were still alive i grabbed her into my chest and squeezed her its been so long since ive seen her i hold her fo a while then we pull apart to My dad hugging my mom Bulms hugging Vegeta , Trunks asking Pan over and over if she were okay piccolo standing the back and 18 and Marron hugging

i grab Bra and walk to Pan and Trunks i hug my niece she were brave and fearless and that had almost got her killed

we are all happy to see one another we get wrapped in the moment

"Hmm looks as if You guys brought sand to the beach " i grab Bras wrist and throw her behind me Gohan Trunks Vegeta Dad and 18 do the same with Videl Pan Bulma Mom and Marron

"Hey kids stay out of this " My dad says then turns to Vegeta

"You know what we must do Vegeta "

"Yes Kakkort " the prince chuckled

"Trunks Goten get Bulma and Bra away from here "Vegeta said to my surprise but i nod i grab Bra and My mom as Trunks grabs Bulma and Pan

Gohan grab Videl and him and piccolo took flight as did 18

we flew a few yards away

as our dads powered up wind wiped the sand and air wildly i had to hold Bras arm as the wind took her body

the battle were feroious blinding blast crators it were completly mad i looke at Bra who watch terrified and whispered "Daddy"

Bra never been in a battle before let alone seen one such as gruesome as this one

and in the end came out Gogeta

walking we begain to cheer and they unfused

Bra Ran to vegeta and jump her arms around his neck

"Daddy!" everyone see. to chuckle at the scene my mom walked to my Dad

"Are you here to stay ?" she asked tiredly

my dad look back and pushed my mother out of the way as shenron came we all got into fighting stances

"Goku you must come with me to even out the universe if you do not evil will be unleashed on earth"

"Then i guess i dont have a choice "

"What ! " my mother yelled as my father turn back into a kid

"sorry chi chi Goodbye "

"Ill be dead by time you come back " thats it i walk away from it i couldnt bear it I could hear Bra running behind me

though she were weak she still had super speed and the ability to learn how to fly

"Goten !" she yelled

as she were a ways behind me i soon ran to anotger city which were also evacuated i finally pause in the street and punch a wall over and over again

i begain to blindly through blast everywhere. My mother had to suffer for so long.

i close my eyes as i blast everything i open them to see Bra there infront of my hand just as i release blast

"Bra ! Oh No !" i try to stop it but i cant

it heads toward her she lefts her hand and turn her head as deflects it

then she looks up at me breaths calmly then run to me she actually pushes me down and we hit a wall my backs to it as shes hugging my waist

she lets go of me then sits besides me

i stare at the sky

"Im such an idiot i almost hurt you "

"Bra "

"Yeah Goten "

"My mother will suffer till she dies "

she says nothing only grabs my hand and squeezes it

"Bra i think i'll jave to challenge your father soon "

shes sits quiet

"Bra i cant watch my mom suffer anymore " i say as the tears stroll down

she grabs my head into her chest and let me cry into she holds me strong and firmly as i cry like a little kid

we stayed there in that city for hours we fell asleep there till morning


	10. Chapter 10

Bra looked back at Goten giving him a reasuring smile before she walked through her parents Bedroom door. i reach for her as she goes in the door closes in my face.

i can hear her talking

"Hey Mom daddy "

"Hello Bra dear" Bulmas says

"Whats up"

"Well see Gotens Here he wants to talk to you "

i hurry to the living room i didnt want to ask him in the hall. And just great Trunks is there

"Hello goten geesh why you look so pale" he says

i breathe "I have to " i swallow "do " something

i could hear footsteps as Trunks spoke i couldnt actually understand then i look up at Bra coming with Bulma in tow and Vegeta chest up full of pride ready for battle i gulped

then look at Bra she raises her eye brows smiles at me and nod

"Whats going on here"Trunks says as he drinks from a soda can

i look at scene and take a deep breath i poke my chest up and lookbat Vegeta straight in his eyes

"I want to be with your daughter " Trunks spits out his soda and start choking

i can see Bulma looking shock , but not Vegeta he stands there smirking

"Oh is that so " His eyed dart over to Bra " And i presume you want this as well little Princess ?"

I can see Bra Trying to hold her innocent image to her father she blushes "Well" she looks at Trunks "I" she looks at Vegeta "I " then she looks at me and steps towards me from her fathers side i could her walking toward me with such a look of determination she were letting go of the first man she evered loved her father. she grabs my hand and stands by me

"Yes ! " she yelled

we all look at her Vegeta face held a look of shock as he stare at her Bulma smiled as Trunks looked confused

I look at Vegeta waiting for an respones all i get is hard scowl and him grabbing me by the the shirt out the back door

"You little brat come on Trunks !"

"Goten !" i hear Bra scream

Trunks put down his soda "Oh shit " and runs out the door

we fly away from CC and land in a waste land Vegeta throwd me on the ground i get up and Put up my fist ready for his on slaught

"Put those away you wouldnt want hurt someone "Vegeta says sarcastic

"Gee Goten if i knew you like my little sister i may of wouldve kept her away from you " i look at Trunks

"Shut up Brat"

"Now Brat why do you want my daughter of all the women on this earth "

"I I need her "

slap

"sex ! thats why ?" slap

"No i need her mentally and emotionally and yes physically"

slap i look up to see Trunks "You slept with my sister ! dude Not cool"

"No No i havent "Trunks relaxs "But i kiss her "

"Okay i believe you , but i slept with Pan"

"What !?" me Vegeta both yell


	11. Chapter 11

"Trunks what the hell "i say

"Brat get out of here" Vegeta yells

"Now you do you know someone eles has already fought me and wants her hand in marriage "

i opened my mouth completely stun " but that cant be "

"oh really " the prince smirked

i can feel myself powering up "Who the hell is it ?"

"i cant tell you that , but in order for me to not kick your ass and forbid my daughter from seeing you , you must fight the other Man who wants her "

"Bra would never stop seeing me even if you say so "

Vegeta laughs "Oh your stupider than your idiotic father" Okay now He were just pissing me off

"Dont underestimate me and my daughters bond , see others believe she has me wraped around her finger ,But that is far from the Truth"

i huffed im tired of his games "Where is the Bastard ?" i ask

the Prince did a side ways smirk"Hes just at capsule corp i believe "

a Man at CC who wants to marry Bra My Bra and take her from me . My thoughts are inturruptted by Vegetas mocking laughs. i power up and fly full speed to Her looking like lighting in the sky.

i go and rush through the door i see Trunks who looks pale

"Goten i love her " he says but i walk right pass him into the hall

i see a Tan man bulit in a black dress shirt and pants his hair were shaved to the sides leaving a thick patch down the middle hes eyes were soft as hes hands held a smaller white hand that his lips were perched to but what killed me where that it were Bra hands he kissed and looked at her with those seductive loving eyes

i jump side ways in the air with my fight flying towards them and kick his neck and jaw away from her(Like Vegeta vs android 16). Bra Gasps as she looks at him then me

he gets up slowly and stands there before me

Uub i hated him he took my father from me and my family for seven fucking years i were grown man by time i saw my father again and he were a kid if he wasnt never in the look out Taining with this son of a bitch then maybe he would still be here. But i guess you couldnt really blame Uub , but i did anyway and my heart held a tint of jealousy for all that time my father couldve been with us.

"You should really enjoy that moment because your unworthy lips will never kiss her hand again "

Uub smiled "Its always a pleasure Goten when we meet ," he pauses "See im a peaceful person Goten ,But see that Women behind you means a great deal to me "

i turn and look at Bra she looks down she never told me about him

"Well regardless of what you think you and her have or had is over "

"Bra " he looks past me and at her "tell him "

i look at her "Look Uub that was so long ago " i back away from her asUub walk closer and grab her hands with his

"But we had Promise not matter what we would meet up again and be together forever "

"We were kids up i meant friendship wise... "

he grabs her by her shoulders and crashes his mouth on hers Bra is frozen in his grib as he hugs her and holds her and in a split second i bend my knees and run to Uub and punches him in the face he flies through a way i dont stop i go after him and before he has time to get up i grab his neck and choke him

i can feel my my face sweating and my spikes droop in my eyes as im shaking the life out of him

everything happened so fast

Her screams and Vain attempts yelling at me to stop Uub holding to my hands trying to loosen my grip . i must of looked like a mad man. Trunks were there trying to pry my hands of i just couldnt let go Uub stop moving

but i didnt care i kept my arms tight in till i felt the softs leg wrap around my waist and the lights arm grab my chest from behind and the smoothest stomach and Breast on my back

i let go and fell back into Bras lap as she held me Uub sprunk up gasping o


	12. Chapter 12

Bra Caress my chest as she hugged my head with her upper body

Uub is looking at us as he catches his breath

"Shes mine " i say as im breathing hard i try to get back up just to punch again but Bra stops me and i fall back in her lap

"Fuck you Goten " was all he could say as he stared at the women he love trying to calm me down

"Uub i think its best if you leave" Trunks say as an awkard by stander

all he did where coldly look at Bra as he left

"Damn " Trunks said

"What the hell happened " i could see Bulma in her robe with rollers in her hair smoking a cigarette as she looked at the huge hole in the wall. i had finally calmed down after i knew he were far from Bra

we laid in her bed side ways starting at each other. I told her she didnt have to explain but she did she told me Uub were her first body guard and they grew close to close for Vegetas liking and one day he found them holding hands and fired Uub but Uub had apologized to Vegeta and asked him of he could say goodbye. He allowed it and him and Bra Cried and promies that one day they could play forever

i werent mad at her for not telling me i were just mad at myself for thinking shew l were cheathing Vegeta had messed with my head and they were talking about some promise but when he kissed her i lost it

i grab her waist with my huge hands and arms i look down at her as i moved my jaw

"I guess we can be together now " i say plainly

"I wouldve been with you anyways" she said

i look up at her staring at me while the moon shine in her dark room i move closer to her and kiss and her soft lips i can hear myself moan into the kiss as she deepen it i pulled away embarrssed

and look at her swollen lipa and lowered eyes. i think of the way she held me earlier and how she calmed me down just by holding me in her grasps

"I didnt mean to scare you today"

he rose my head up to her face

"You don't scare me Goten "

i grab her hands from my face and hold them

"You scare me" i whispered

her eyes softened

"why "

"Because if i ever lose you again " i say in a shaky voice

"You didnt lose me i were just miles away"

"that what scares me being away from you "

she grabs my face and looks at me passionatly

"I dont want to be away from you eiether "

it gets quiet serious quiet

" I love you " falls from my lips and bounces on the walls in the dark room

i look at her her tears are fallen from the sides of her eyes

"I love you to " She whispers in a shaky small voice

i grab her and pull her on top of me and wrap her and my arms

ill never let go


	13. Chapter 13

Its been a wonderful year in a half since i hurt myself in that desert.I had been Truly happy. It was as if we were invencible as if we were a force that could'nt be broken , it were as if we were one person.I spent most my days with her we did everything together and if we were'nt together we be thinking about when will we be. Shes had started drawing skecthes of space suits and ships and my boss were making me write a book on how i captured all the curruption he said we'll sell millions ,Though i were still working i wanted the action, but Jaun hasnt had no leads or leaks and the paper hasnt been selling thats why he needed a book , but the less time i spent at work i spent with her and i were okay with that. Its been a a great year it really has its just i want her in an intimate way i want to connect with her on a level of a man and women i want to unite and become one with her , but i just couldnt though my body and soul were calling out to her my mind said different to wait and she werent ready so i havent really made a move in that direction yet. and its been hard shes letting go when we kiss and falling limp Back arched and eyes closed i were seducing her with without even trying and tge complicated part was she did'nt even know.

**Fall into me t**

**i laid at the edge of my bed in my mothers small home typing away at my laptop. As my angle sat agaisnt the head board drawing in her mother were out and it were just us there. I could hear her drop her pen but paid no mind to it **

**"Goten " she said in a baby voice **

**"Hmm" i said lost in my typing **

**"Lets play" she says i blink once then turn to her **

**"Im working you know daddys got to bring home the bacon " she laughs at this**

**"Why won't you just let me take care of you " she says and i feel insecure yes i love her and yes she were loaded and that made me feel a little less manly but i hide my feelings to her**

**"Bra i can,t take advantage of you , and besides i love my job"**

**she huffs" sorry "**

**"What if i want you to take advantage of me " she says in a laugh**

**my heart beat speeds up , but then i calmed down and turned around and looked at her **

**she smiled at me. Sex were a rare topic between us at this moment so we both are kind of shy and awkard when it comes up**

**"Bra you are something eles you know that " i turn back around to typing she huffs**

**i feel the bed lighten as she looks around the room for something to do she goes into my closet and i stop watching her and continue to type**

**i can hear her chuckles ,but i pay no mind**

**then the closet door swings eagar as i hear her giggles **

**"Look im you " i hear her soft voice say and**

**i raised my eyes to look at her and there she was all of her where desperalt stuffed my traing gi from childhood. the orange favric stopped at her mid thigh as her hips bust out and the blue waist belt hung loosly on her almost no exsisting waist as my eyes went up the blue under shirt barley covered her breast and her clevlage were marvoulsy jumping each time she laughed.**

**this was not a laughing matter **

**"I can barley move " she laugh "help me get out of this thing " as she walk toward me the fabric ripped on her arms and hips she blushed embarrssed **

**she turned around with her back to me **

**there were no way it would come of her hips how the hell she got into this thing **

**i would have to rip it off**

**i stand up as she step forward so i had room i grab the top of the gi and tore it roughly off she jump then breath out **

**then i sat back down and grab the fabric on her waist and ripped it off her**

**and she stood there in regualar panties and a non matching Bra but to me it were like she were wearing nothing she laughs**

**"That were stupid of me " as she trys to walk away but is trap in my grasp she gasp as my hands hold half of her wasit and half of her bottom on both sides**

**i could her choking at lost for words **

**i know im gripping her hard i grap her body and pull it towards my mouth and kiss her back. she arches her back and moans as she stands up straight with her toes curling on my rug **

**i kissed her lowere back and bite her under wear i dont know why but i did then i turned her around so i could feel her smooth stomach on my mouth and i kissed it then went lower to her waist line and stayed there i can feel her nails digging in my hair. shes so soft i kept thinking then i throughher laying down on the bed while i still sat and i leaned on her legs and looked from her face to her breast to her atomach to her legs then back up to her face i bit my lips**

**"You are something eles" i say lowly and grab a hold myself and back off a little **

**she bite her lip as she struggled inside then she sat up **

**"I know your man " she shouts "And you have needs " she says blushing "That im im not fufilling" "So im im read" **

**i couldnt help but burst out in laughter at her **

**"Hey ! whats funny" she says as she covers herself **

**i laugh softer now and grab her face "Don't worry about that you fufill all my needs "**

**"She shook her head "I bet your use to being with a women not a girl "**

**"Bra it will be plenty of time for us to make love , i just believe we have to have the ingrediants before we can make it "**

**"i guess that makes sense "**

**"I love you Bra your important to me , your first time to be with someone is important to me "**

**she blushes **

**"I love you to " **

**she got up to go get her clothes i checked her out all the way it'll proably never happen again **


	14. Chapter 14

After another year i proposed to her and she said yes our wedding were beautiful less than traditional , but it sutied us just fine. It were on the beach we had White chairs for the quest and a white banester with cherry blossoms and candles in jars hung from the Branches and as the purple orange sunset grace the horizon i awaited nervously in a dress shirt and pink vest with pants. everyone where there waiting silently Trunks where behind me and could see the nerves as he patted my shoulder and whispered "Here she comes " i sigh then looked down the isle to see and i stop breathing as she walked by herself with Red roses in her hands to her bust in a white gown that flowed like a milk waterfall in the wind her Long Blue wavy hair blue with a crown of real flowers on her two braids that started from the front of het hair line to the back of her head. Her light rosy cheeks blushed as her long eyelash blink at me her red lips held a shy happy smile as she walk bere feet of the white sand an brown golden ankle braclett dangled with each step as she came closer to me. when she reached me she handed the flowers to Pan and turned back to me. We didnt want a preist when just wanted to say our vowels.

i went first

i grabbed her by her small waist and felt the smooth fabric over her body and brought her closer to me and looked into her eyes

"Theirs so many people in this world Him her she he them they me but then theres You " i take a pause to let her and everyone around me know how important thelast wordi said was

"Bura Vegeta Briefs " i shake her frame the crowd laughs i smirk she smiles "I always wonder why her father called her mother "my women" , i always thought it were disrespectful , but fallen in love with some one ... someone so soft and beautiful strong and smart gives man like my kind Pride because she is mine my stunning soft passionate warm hearted strong minded women" i step back and rises her hand

"I mean look at her " she blushes i love embarrssing her

"Any man here can see her beauty , but i see her inside of her heart and mind that chose to love me "

"When you said yes i said no this couldnt how can i be so fortanate no way , but it were true and i will cherish hold and honor in till death do me away from a world where you don't live "

i could hear my mother tears as i close

Bra smiles at me and steps closet to me her chest to my chest and she grabs both sides of my face and looks me in my eyes

"I were just Bura Breifs for a majority of my life i say just because i were empty alone half a person "

"Missing something uncomplete"

"i saw the way my beautiful mother in law awaited for her husbands for years even decades and wonder will i ever love someone that much "

" i also wander why does she wait why does she ride the same roller coast over and over and over again" my eyes lower as hot tears swell out my eyes on to my cheek i can feel my cheeks gettin wet

she shakes her head "I finally understand "

she brings my face closers to hers "I'll wait on you Goten " she whispers so softlyso passionately with so much believe

"Forever whereever you leave me i"ll wait for your return "

shes also crying "I said i where just Bra Breifs well im not anymore I am Son Goten because i stand behind him as he leads me"

the waves crash as i grab her waist and pull her into my my lips and kiss her

everyone clap and cried and cried and clapped

we then danced on the beach with our friends and family

as the sky turned purple and the waves crashed to shore Bra laid her head on my chest with her eyes closed i laid my head in the crook of her next as we slowed dance

"Hey Bra "

"Yes Goten "

"Lets get out of here "

"But we havent put our feet in the sand"

i smirk and grab her hand and begain to run down the beach shore with her we could here people shout after us ,but we just ran faster as we laughed

Bra were slowing us down so i pick her up bridal style as we ran and she held on i powered up and bent my knees as i shot off into the dark purple sky

i flew here over the city put held her by the waist so she could see what were beneath us she pointed in excitiment as the citys glowed on her face

i flew to a neighborhood with huge mansions

it were beauiful with black light poles every five feet and the side walks were brown bricks we walked around on the sidewalk talking

"Whoa these houses are huge and square!" she laughed

i laugh at her "you dont like square houses ?" i asked amused

"Well its not that im use to round capsule houses"

i stop walking and step infront of her

"Well get use to square ones "

"What ?Why?" she asked but is inturrpted by me with keys in my hand opening the black fence gate to the house we were infront of

"Goten what ?" she says still in shock

i grab her and pick her up bridal again and walk slowly to the huge house

"Look girl its your house" Bra screamed in surprised and i enjoy watching her freak

"Goten !"

i unlock the door and sit her down on the black and white tile

as soon as we entered there were a huge chandler with crystals a few inches away from the grand stair case

"Do you want the Brides tour " she nodded in awe

i scoup her back up and show her the livingroom kitchen bathrooms "

"Why are they so empty "

i smile "Because i knew you would want to decorate " i says as we climb the stairs

we reach the top

and i get nervous

"But " i said as i opened a door

"I did do the bedroom " i set her down once more and her feet hit the soft white carpet as she made her way toward the huge bed the covers where white and the sheets black

she looked at our huge bedroom and blushed

"I have my husband i have my home " she said emotionaly

"Everything is beautiful in my life im so jappy right now "

i loosen my tie as i walk closer to her and hug her from behind and smell her hair i can feel her tense up

i kiss her shoulder as she breaths out harder and afraid i can tell a million things are going through her mind and body

she turns around in my chest

"Goten im so nervous and scared i love you so much and im so corfomfortable around you ,But But "

i knew she where scared and i knew she never been with any man this way ,But she is my wife and i love her and i long for this for so long now . im not going to sugar coat it or be awkard im were going to make mad love to her

i put my finger to her full pink lips

"Shhhh" i can see her blink and choke on her words and thoughts

"Just let me take care of you "

i turned to the lamp and turnt it off thentented back to her

i unzip the dress her body jumps as the looser it gets

it falses off her upper body but stops at her hips i laugh at this she blushes

i bend down sqwating and pull it off i see the black and nude lace under wear on her smooth body

i then took off my shirt and vest and watch as she enjoy my chest that where one of her faviorite places on me

i then unbotton my pants and slide them off with my shoes lastily my under wear and i stood their naked infront of her for the forst time her eyes were stuck downward with her mouth parted i smile at her and step closer as she steps back closer to the bed

oh no she dont i grab her by the waist and hold her in my arms and whisper in her ear to not stress or overthink things and i told her i needed her and she nodded with her head on my shoulder brushing on my cheek i sqwat again to taje off her under

i slide them and kissed up her legs thighs waists hips stomach all the way to her breast and took off her Bra and i took her all in what a cite

i put her on the bed and got got on top of her and kissed her lips

she kissed back to

...

i gripped her shoulders and kissed her face and lips as we made love her body jerked and she even whimpered in my ear and held on desperatley to my back i kept telling her i loved her and she would just hold me tighter

...

i lay with my wife in my arms as her body shook i could tell she were most likley still thinking about it

"talk to me Bra " i say lowly

"Hi " she says

"Hello " i say

"How was it ?"she ask

"Blissful wonderful beautiful "i smile she blushes

"Dont worry Bra you did perfect , but tell me were i to rough ?"

"No not at all you made me feel like a women i felt sexy and wanted no needed it just hurted "

"I kiss her no for long "

"Goten i love you "

"I love you to "


	15. Chapter 15

I parked in my garage and grabbed my suit case I sighed as i walked to my home and lock my car door it beep this always signaled to Bra I were home

I open the door to our home which was now fully decorated with our wedding pictures on the wall of the staircase. Then it's the living room which is very uncomfortable for me Bra went all crazy fancy in there with Vintage pattern schemes on the walls ,red velvet Victorian couches with red wood , the tables where also red would , and the lamps look like something out of an antique show. When she first showed me the finished product I wonder where the hell was I going to watch tv but I told her I liked it she saw right through my lie and guided me to the other side of the hall before the stair case to the den and in their it looked like a normal living room with a huge 80 inch flat screen Tv I was more excited now about her decorating now. Of course she did the kitchen every thing in there were sliver and white it was always clean in spacey then there were the three extra rooms she gave them all simple plain colors like blue and gray , green and brown , and orange and beige our house soon became our home.

I through my keys in the bowl at the table place by the stair case I didn't smell anything cooking which my stomach didn't like. Bra was usually good at separating her work life her home life and me she was dead set on being the perfect wife but I tried to tell her I don't mind, but she ignored me and always had a meal ready for me when I got home and always had the house clean.

"Bura ?" I yelled through the house

"I'm in here " I heard her voice bounced of a wall

I followed it to the down stairs bathroom to see her on the floor in one of my work shirts crying

"what's wrong " I asked concern her face was really red

" I am connected with you beyond our love and marriage " she said in a daze

And mind started working "what ? Honey you aren't speaking clearly "

"we've created something our love together has made something " she said in a deep daze

"I don't follow your speaking on riddles " I knew she always got caught up in those soap operas and would get really emotional

She turned to me and smiled with tears falling out her eyes as if what she was saying was so obvious

"we made a product of our love "

I smiled with her "please baby explain I'm lost "

She shook her head at me and rose her hand

And in that small blue nails painted hand was a white stick my eyes blink at it

Blink once

Blink twice

I grabbed it from her with a tense serious look and saw the words cear as day

Pregnant

I could feel Bra looking at me

Then I too cried slowly "Your pregnant ?"

"yes baby " she said and I grabbed her and hugged her protectively my wife and my seed was planted in her the most precious fragile thing if any of my enemies wanted to destroy me and ensure my demise would have to take these two away from me

That night I carried Bra to our Bed and watched her intill she feel asleep I noticed her holding her belly as she rested.

I left out the room and fell against the wall trying to grasp my mind around the situation

I stood back up and clapped and went downstairs outside and locked the door I breathe the fresh air of the night took of my jacket and left it there in our yard I open the black gate

And went on the side walk and began to run fast I could've of easily flew but I wanted to run in the wind in a bliss

I ran through the city and the forest to my Brothers house and not once did my mind rip away from their ki

they were having dinner by as I barged in to see Pan and Videl at the table with Gohan about to sit down

I looked at Gohan and he looked at me knowing something serious was happening I step forward to him as he step forward to me

I looked at him and smile

"your going to an Uncle there's a another son in the family Bras pregnant "

"what ?"Pan said

Gohan smiled too as he hugged me and patted me on the back

"congratulations Goten I'm proud of you"

"oh wow " Videl got up to hug me I hugged her than Pan

"well weres Bra ?" Pan asked

"at home sleep "

Pan laughed

And right there My mom came from the hall

"oh Goten I didn't know you were coming by "she said softly

He looked at his mother she looked elderly but beautifully her long black hair hung and she wore her blue and red Komodo

"Oh I wanted to stop by and tell you I got those things you always wanted "

Videl Pan and Gohan smiled

"what's that sweetie ?"she asked wondering what she had asked for

"grand " he paused as her eyes started to get bigger

"children "

She laughs and smiled "oh son where is she ?"

"She's at home she's kind of in a happy high of being a mom"

Videl and Chi chi laughed

"Yes that what happens with your first born " chi chi said and walked closer to grab her son and look him in the eyes

"But the second time is just as fun and exciting"

Goten looked down and smiled as he hugged his mother

As the sons chatted about the new arrival Goten went outside to make a call

"Hello what's sup Goten "

"I'm in papa bear mode "Goten laughed now getting where Bra was coming from earlier

"What?! The hell are you talking about "

"Your sister is having my baby !" Goten said excitedly

"what Bras pregnant what ! MOM! DAD "

"what is it Trunks !" Bulma said

"Have you gone mad boy screaming like you own the place "Vegeta growled

"Bras Pregnant !"

"what!" Vegeta screamed

"Oh my baby's having a baby we have to go see her"

"hey Goten we're on the way " trunks said as he hung up

Goten went back inside

"Come on guys "

The Sons turned to him

"Let's go surprise her "

:...

The sons landed the same time as the Breifs on Gotens lawn wit Bulma in Vegeta's arms and Chi chi in Gohans

When they landed Trunks smiled huge at Goten and gave him a hug

Then they separated

"maybe the kid will get my hair color "

Vegeta grunted at that comment as they walked in side up the stairs

Bulma was so happy in tears "Oh my first grand child I always thought Trunks would be first but my baby girl "

Trunks looked at Pan and smiled she widen her eyes

While Vegeta said"women calm down "

Goten open the door And turned on the light to see Bras figure in the sheets

He smiled as they all piled in the room smiling

Goten sat on the small space between bra and the edge and shook her

"Honey " she moved a little

"Bra "he tried again

"Hmmm" she open her eyes a little to look at him with her blue hair in her face

He chuckled "Wake up "

She got up a little and rubbed her eyes to see seven other faces

She chuckled and screamed a little

"what are you guys doing here"

Pan ran to Bra to hug her "Aww Bra "

Then came Videl Chi Chi and Bulma all in the bed as The man chatted in the back

Goten watch as his mother in law and family talked to Bra she blushed and smiled the whole time

Pan eyes sparked as she smiled and ask softly "How do you feel "

"Sleepy "the women chuckled "seriously ha you guys woke me up "

Bulma sat next to her daughter

"Are you excited sweetie"

Bra smiled and nodded "I knew I could get pregnant but I never knew I would actually become a mom "

She laughed "it's just beyond me "

Goten looked at his young wife as she said this she was truly glowing

"Oh I would love a another little blue girl around her " Bulma cried

"No " mom said as she grabbed Bras stomach "That's my grandson in there "Then mom started to cry

Then Videl followed by Pan and Bra

"okay let's get out of here " Gohan said

"I know it's like a domino affect " Trunks said

I laughed and we exited to the back yard

We stood under the sky talking about training my child I said only if it's a boy and Trunks and Gohan compared me to Vegeta who got highly offend to the comprising. Vegeta didn't really speak tonight about the baby was just there and I'm sure that's saying a lot considering he wasn't at the wedding

...

A month later

We went to the doctor at a hospital down town and they said Bra were two months pregnant she had a little bump by now. The doctor said everything was fine but Bra had to hurry chose her doctor, See Bra was debating on her mother or the doctor at the hospital.

Me and Bra went to Capsule Corp right after the appointment to see what was Bulma thoughts on this

Bra of course had a key their so we just went right in to see Trunks and Pan in the living room kissing

"Trunks stop sucking my best friend's face "

They separated and blushed Trunks grab Pans face

"I'll suck this face whenever I want "

I chuckled with a cough " except when Gohans around "

Pan shot Goten look and got up and rushed out of the room

"Pan "Bra called after her

"Pan calm down it was a joke "I said

Trunks got up looked sad and went after her

We stood there looking at them walk away

" baby I think you hit a soft spot " Bra said

"hey their problems sweetie " I smiled at her

"Your right Mom!" She yelled

A few seconds later

Bulma came rushing in a short robe with her hair everywhere

"Honey I didn't know you were coming " Bulma huffed out

"yeah so were you " Bra said

and things got really uncomfortable for me

As Bulma and Bra laughed

"Bra your gross and hello Bulma "

"hello Goten "

We sat down on the couches

"Mom I wanted to asked you if you wanted to deliver the baby"

Bulma head sunk in " I think for the baby it would be best to be in a hospital I rarely have the equipment to care for a new born baby ,but "

She paused and look at us

"For you the best would be here we have the RT and the pain medicine that works for Saiyans Bra"

"What do you mean mom" Bra asked worriedly

She looked at us serious " your going to be in a lot of pain there is your saiyan side but under the conditions you haven't train When I had Trunks i was doped up for a month before I could see him two months before I could hold him and Videl recovered in a week Gohan trained her and she trained all her life "

I grabbed Bras hand "what about a senzu bean " I asked

"Yes the senzu heals bones and flesh but your Vaginal skin will tear and will have to be stitched and considering your both half saiyan you could have a full blood or a half or higher the bean doesn't just bring skin magical back together "

Bra squeezed my hand

I began to get angry "Is her life at risk "

"Even in humans child birth the mothers life is at risk and what you guys have to asked can you really do this "

I nodded understanding what she meant I don't know what I would do if I lost Bra

Bra ripped away from me and stood up and grabbed her belly "No that's out of the question we are doing this I'm doing this"

Bulma stood up too

"Honey calm down please"

"Bra take it easy she's just explaining our options "

Bra looked down at me as if she didn't know who I was "we have no options don't speak like that Goten I'm having her or him in the hospital"

I stood up "Bra your not evening listen your just jumping to conclusions "

"Bra Goten relax I'm just stating what any other doctor would "

Bra breath became relax as she looked at me but I still stared her down

She rolled her eyes and sat down

As did I

Bulma stood there waiting for an answer

"Mom it's settled it'll be at an hospit"

I stood up interrupting her "We will have to talk about it Bulma thank you come on Bra " I said as she sat the couch I waited by the door as she stubbornly sat

"bye mom" she got up and hug Bulma

"Bye sweetie bye Goten"

I walked outside and saw the gray sky as I unlocked the car with a beep and got in the leather smell hit me hard

As the passenger door swung open and Bra got inside

It was completely silent besides the rain on our window as we were stuck in Traffic on the way home

When we finally made it to our home the rain eased up we got inside and silently enter

I walked to the table on the stair case wall and stood there as Bra walked up the stairs

I ate sandwiches that night and Bra stayed up stairs the rest of the night

I walked up the stairs and went to my bedroom Bra was already in bed I took off my shirt and went to lay next to her on my side

A few minutes later I felt her small hand on my lower chest

And I exhaled deeply and turned to her sad face and watery blue eyes in the cover

I smiled at that face and held her waist

She moved her pink soft lips "Goten I'm freaking out "

I moved her hair out of her face

And looked her deeply in her eyes

"me too , just don't talked like you have no concern for your life as well as the baby's"

She nodded in the sheet "we will figure it out your mother Videl my mom had all made it through "

She nodded again "I'm sorry Goten "

I kissed her lips and she sprung on top of me with her belly I smiled at her

...

3 months later

Bra was in the den watching Tv as I cooked for us in the kitchen. Everything was going great we just found out we were having a boy and went to take were black and white and Bra only had on a scarf around her breast as her belly cover her private parts. I wore no shirt with pants my hands where on belly they came out beautifully and now hung in the empty guess room which we decided was the baby room.

I had Slices of grilled chicken ,white pasta , tomatoes ,lettuces, spinach and garlic spread out on the white counter

Then I heard a loud scream

And I drop the knife and flew to the Den

I walked in on Bra standing with a bouncy blue bun on top of her head in her pjs looking at the Tv pointing

"baby you have to watch this "

I walked Further in and my eyes scattered to the Tv it was the News

An attractive women appeared on the screen and began talking

"and Next caught on footage Japan's most eligible bachelor isn't a bachelor or eligible yes that's right ladies Trunks Briefs is married the 36 year old finally tied the knot and to whom you might ask Son Pan now Pan Briefs "

A Picture of Trunks followed by Pan showed on the screen

"Now some of you might think that name sounds familiar it should is the niece of Son Goten to whom Is the journalist that busted the senators scandals and published the book The Big Catch is Trunks younger sister Son Bra husband they married a few years back and is expecting their first child , Pan is also daughter of Son Videl the daughter of Hercule Satin our source tells us the that the two got hitch in the Bahamas this weekend and had their honey moon their to no family or friends was their which I don't believe will sit too well with the owner of Capsule Corp who has made it known to all how much she cherish her little boy our source tells us that the company will be handed down to Trunks but mama might change her mind and handed to Bra Briefs here is footage of the two ambushed by photographers and a helicopter "

The footage showed a huge bright light on Trunks and Pan running down the beach into a cabana the camera zoomed in and you could see Pans face looking scared it went back to the new broad caster

"Our source also tells us that the family has been closes friends for years can this be the big break up that we cannot know for sure but one thing is breaking all over the city is the hearts of thousands of women"

Me and Bra looked at each other in a Panic then on que the phones ring Bras cell then mine then the house phone

I go to the kitchen to answer mine as Bra answers hers

"hello "

"Goten I'm going to kill her !"

"hello Gohan !"

"Goten I need you to help me find them I can't sense there ki "

"okay calm down Gohan I'm on my way your at home ?"

"I'm in the city"

"Okay I fly to you "

I rush over to the Den to see Bra sitting on the phone

"Pan stop crying "

"Pan !" Bra yelled

"Look where are you I'll come get you okay just stay there "

She hung up

"where is she ?"

"They are in America laying low from the media and their family's "

"Where in America ?"

"In Montana are you going there ?"

"she's my freaking niece she must be scared to death and my Brother wants to kill her and he is my best friend "

Bra sighed "okay be careful give me a kiss "

I kissed her and went out the door I left my cell

It took me an hour to get to America I landed in California and stole 20 watermelons to at least get a. Snack "

I went to the address Bra gave me and it was some cabin in the woods I knocked on the door and Pan answered and she gasp

I walked in and pushed her in to

"Pan why are you running like your wanted by the police "

She sat down on red leather recliner

"I know I don't know the cameras came then my parents called me his parents called me it was too much " Pan cried

"where is Trunks ?"I asked

Pan began to cried harder "he's probably out getting divorce papers" she took a breath "he left to clear his thoughts when he said I was freaking out like a crazy person "

I sighed and walked to her and picked her up into a hug

"Pan he'll come back "

An hour later Pan was sleep on the couch and Trunks came in and I stood up

"Let's go outside" he looked at Pan and walked back out we sat on the porch saying nothing

I looked at him I could see the bags under his eyes

"You have to face them Trunks "

"I know it's just we were just married then all this shit "

"I know it sucks but you have to make everything okay " I shoved him a little"Pan can't handle it she needs you to do "

Trunks looked at me "I wish we could just go outer space again away from this"

"but you can't " I said

"I know "

"go go to Gohan to Your moms to the Media and announce She's your wife and no matter what you love her if it's a battle with Gohan or cut off by Bulma just show her your risked everything and so should she "

Trunks got up and went into the cabin

I followed he walked to Pan sleeping and grabbed her by her neck and kissed her forehead

"Trunks ?"

"I thought you left"

"No I'm not leaving ,but I do have to go some where I want you to go with Goten I'll come back "

Pan nodded and hugged him an they kissed for a while I looked away

I heard the wood creak and Trunks walked by and flew

I walked toward Pan and picked her up and flew too

"Sleep over at my place "

Pan laid her head against my chest

And for once she seem soft not the same girl who train not the tomboy we all loved but the women we all love

An hour later

We reached my home

Bra must of gone to bed I placed Pan in a guest room

And went to my own

The light where on and she was sitting up in the bed waiting for me

"Hey your still up"I said softly she nodded

"I've been worried what happen "

"Pans hear she's still wearing her Ki suppressor and Trunks went to take care of his business "

Bra smiled then it faded

I undressed and got into the bed.

(The next day)

Bra scowled Pan about not inviting her and Pan apologized and then they talked about the baby we had breakfast together but Bra and Pan barley ate we were chilling in the den when the phone rang we all jumped and I went to answer it

"Goten where's Pan"

"She's here I have her "

"bring her here"

"Okay did you speak to Trunks "

"Bring her here " Gohan sighed and repeated

"Okay "

I hung up the phone to Bra and Pan looking up at me

"come on Pan"

Pan took a breath and got up

"bye Bra "

"bye Pan "

Me and Pan flew to our land and landed infront of the blue door and stared at it

And the wind blew

"Can I do this ?" She looked up at me squinting with one eyebrow raised

I looked at here "yes you can "

She walked forward and opened the door

I was contemplating on rather I should go in but decided against it I did all I could I flew home exhausted picturing my wife's blues eyes and hair and belly I smiled at the thought of her

I went in our home eagerly Bra was still in the den watching tv laying down on the sofa

"what we watching ?" I said as I walk to her

"the home decor channel" she said as I laid behind her

"we need to his room I'm thinking green "

"no way blue " I said

She shook her head and stun chef her nose "no way how about" "umm" "yellow "

I thought about and kissed her cheek "okay "

She stood up "let's go!"

"go where "

"To the department store "I sighed and looked at her and got up

That day Bra bought everything for the baby crib changing table bottles paint , toys you name it. We spent the day painting and priming screw driving and nailing.

and it was so much fun

To be with her

To be with my own family

...

Two months later

Me and Bra was in bed sleeping beautifully. When suddenly Bra move my hand from around her and went to the bathroom

A moment later I heard a scream

"Goten !"

I went to our bathroom to she the white shirt she was wearing covered in red an red mix with clear on the tile floor

"my water broke "

"Okay let's go to the hospital "

"Ouch " Bra said as she held her belly "it's suppose to be clear not red it's too early im only seven months "

"Bra Bra calm down and get dressed"

We went to the closet I got dressed then helped her. And on the way to walked down the stairs

Bra legs gave out I helped her up and put her in my arms

I place her in the car as she leaked blood in her grey workout pants

I drove fast and it was little traffic

I grab my car phone and

Dail my mother number

"Hello"

"hey mom Bras in labor "

"Already ?oh my the babies coming" I could hear the joy in her voice

"Yes Mom can you tell Gohan and Videl"

"Okay "

"Okay mom I got to go bye" I hung up and called the Briefs home phone

It rung

"Hello"

I looked over at Bra and her hands were limp on her sides as her face was turned and her eyes closed

I panic and almost crashed into a stop sign I shook her

"Hello "

"Bra wake up ! Come on"and she jumped and her eyes fluttered

"Goten where are we ?"

"Is that Bra ?!" Bulma yelled

"mom" she said weakly

"We're on the way to the hospital to have the baby our son "

I droved faster as Bra didn't reply

"Hello what is happening"

"Bulma she's having the baby !"

"Oh my God where are you !"

She asked "Vegeta we have to go "

"Almost at the hospital I got to go Bulma"

I hung up the phone to focus on my driving

We pulled up to the hospital and I saw to paramedics chatting at the garage

I screeched the car to the drive through

And got out and ran to Bra side while screaming

"help she's going into labor" I grab Bra bridal style and ran over to them as they ran to me with a wheel chair

Bra was still out of it her eyes were open and her face was moving , but I could tell she wasn't there

"what's her name dispatch we have a women in labor headed to the ER "

"Son Bra her water broke in her sleep it was bloodly "

"dispatched correct that to the ICU "

"The ICU " Goten yelled

The other paramedic spoke to me but I couldn't hear him clearly

"Sir you need to park your Car and sign papers sir"

We reached the doors to the hospital

"you stop here park your car and go to the front "

I looked at him in dazed then went to through the front of the hospital

"Where's the ICU"

I asked the receptionist

"Down the hall to your left"

I stone red down the hall to yet another receptionist

"I'm I'm here for Son Bra "

"And who are you" the lady asked

"Her husband "

"Okay here are the papers you need to sign "she handed them to me

"Where is She ?"

"She's being treated to "

"Without me there !?"

I yelled and slammed my hand on the counter some chipped off

"listen in going to have to asks you to leave if you don't calm down this is the ICU and if you don't sign those papers the more prolonged it'll be before we can treat her now take a sit"

I went to sit down and dotted my name on every x without reading and handed it back to her

"when can I see her ?"I asked again desperate

"when she is stable "

I looked at the ground then to the ceiling then to the waiting area I saw an elderly man and a young women looking worried I took a deep breath then went to go sit down I kept thing what are they doing to her and him are they okay.

My thoughts was interrupted by name being called

"Goten " Bulma Trunks and Pan coming in in a panic

I looked up at them feeling better they were here

"what's happening Goten ?" Bulma asked

"I don't know they just took her , he water broke she was bleeding and we got here then they... Just took her "

"they haven't told you nothing " Trunks asked frustrated

"no I just signed the papers and was told to wait "

"How's Bra did she seem okay. "pan asked

Goten shook his head "no she was faint "

"Goten " I heard a manly voice and I looked up as my Brother sister and Mom came

"What's going on is she having the baby now "Mom asked

Goten nodded as Chi chi went to hug him

"oh my " Videl said

An hour later

A man with a folder came walking down the hallway

"the Son family"

We all stood up

He shook my hand "are you the husband "

I nodded "yes"

"Okay we Sedated her to ease her pain and prolong the birth for about 10 hours , she will have the baby today it will be premature in fact it's a rare case of Premature it's size is right but it's the lungs we won't be able to find out why the baby lungs isn't functioning right in till it's here

your doctor Simiki is out of town right now so I'll be her doctor today "

Goten felt his knees wreaking as Trunks help him up

He blink is eyes a dozen times

"can I see her "

"She is heavily sedated ,but yes " I followed the doctor to Bras room

We went in and to my surprise Vegeta was there standing over Bra I walked to the other side of her

And held her hand

Her eyes were closed with her hair spread out on the pillows she had on a plastic gown and clear tubes in her nose I kneeled by her and rubbed her bangs out of her face

" I wish you could hear me I love you both of you Bra you got to hang on for me we will get through this me you and our baby as a family I promise "

I looked up at Vegeta staring down his daughter I can see his jaw shaking and vain piping out his head

And suddenly I had this hazy feeling that before and later was undetermined , but

Right now was happening right now


End file.
